The Animal Inside
by Oh dear.what now
Summary: When Lion-O and Tygra are caught by Safari Joe, they are taken to New Earth and sold into Pit fighting. As the abuse they suffer intensifies they slowly start to break, wondering if they will make it out alive...and if they do will they ever be the same?


The Animal Inside

A/N: Hi….this is my first fan fiction so PLEASE go easy on me D: I'm really sorry if you guys don't like it. :(

But if I leave any missed grammar and spelling, please forgive me, I don't mean to miss it.

Note: I don't own the ThunderCats/Also Note: This is NOT a slash, nor is it set to the 2011 series. The 1980's version all the way.

Rating: T (Blood-Cursing-Abuse-Fighting)

Well…Enjoy? ….I hope

Chapter One

They were on edge, the thin, silken fur that covered their bodies stood on end and chills crept up their spines. Looking to one another Tygra and Lion-O slowly made their way through the quiet jungle, trying to hear something, but nothing only infiltrated their ears. Both were confused, this part of the jungle was always teaming with life and booming with noise, however today it was completely silent and both of the cats hated it. Not even their footsteps sounded out, the grass to lush and soft to make any noise when touched. Not to mention both the cats walked silently anyways, it was simply in their nature and they couldn't stop it and along with that instinct came another, weariness. No, there was nothing to give them reason to fear, however there was also nothing to prove the latter true. They were left in the unknown about having an enemy and both weren't happy about that fact. Looking briefly to Tygra Lion-O easily noted the others tensed muscles and stiff walk, and he had learned from much experience that if Tygra was worried, then he should be to. The striped cat had never led Lion-O wrong before and the younger cat knew he wouldn't now.

"Tygra, what's going on? This part of the forest is always so lively." Lion-O said softly.

Tygra stayed silent for a long moment. "I'm not sure, but keep an eye out. The mutants may have laid a trap."

Lion-O suddenly felt guilty, being here was his doing after all. He'd wanted to go exploring again and had asked Tygra to come along, not wanting to be bothered by Snarf. Tygra had at first very gently and politely declined, but after a little persisting Tygra easily folded, always giving into Lion-O when tiny push came to tiny shove. Now that they were out here Lion-O was worried for Tygra's safety, not that he didn't have faith in his companions fighting skills of course. But Lion-O had come to terms that even the best fighter could be caught off guard, and that meant Tygra to. What if something happened to the other? It would be Lion-O's fault.

"Why do you look so worried all of a sudden?"

The voice pulled the younger cat from his thoughts.

"I-oh I was just thinking." Lion-O said. "This just seems far too out of place for this area."

"I know, just keep the sword close and be ready in case something should happen." Tygra said, his voice strong and steady.

Lion-O clamed somewhat, if Tygra wasn't completely worried, just weary, Lion-O shouldn't be either. He'd learned to act off of his teammates moods and movements, almost like a special dance that he had come to perfect over time. If they were worried, he should be-if they were calm and at ease, then he should be as well. If they were moody and grouchy, then stay away until they got over it. Yes, that part of the dance he had learned very quickly. Lion-O looked around, zoning back in on the present and once again pulling himself from his thoughts. Looking around at the lush jungle around him he still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, almost hunted in a way. As if something was going to jump out of the brush at them any moment and attack. Shaking his head he ridded himself of the thoughts, not wanting to work himself up over what was probably nothing. But still….he had felt this way before, but he couldn't place it.

Lion-O jerked when the forest suddenly calm alive, every animal in the area screaming out calls and shrill cries. The noise was deafening for a second, Lion-O's ears needing a moment to readjust. He yelped in fright and surprise when something whooshed past him and up, a painful cry sounding out. Quickly regaining himself Lion-O looked up and saw Tygra hanging from the limb of an incredibly tall tree, hissing and growling at what was wrapped round his ankle. Immediately Lion-O noticed the red that quickly began to roll down Tygra's leg and the younger cat looked for a way up. Not seeing anything he pulled out his sword and started to climb the tree as fast as he could, stabbing into the thick wood and bark whenever he slipped. Lion-O watched Tygra twist and fight at the line holding him and Lion-O watched more blood glide down the older cat's leg.

"Tygra, stop moving, you're only making it worse!" Lion-O called over the now lively jungle.

"This isn't-it's not-I don't know what this is!" Tygra hissed, once again fighting with the line around his ankle.

Lion-O finally made it to the branch on which Tygra hung and he easily made his way across, his balance never wavering but instead stayed perfectly stable. Lion-O looked on shocked, this was no ordinary line-it was unlike any rope he had ever seen before. Lion-O wasn't even sure it was rope. This odd line that had Tygra hanging upside down was cool to the touch and completely solid like metal. And apon further inspection Lion-O finally figured out that it was indeed metal, but with long, sharp spikes of four every few inches on the line. The barbs twisted around the already naturally twisted wire and just made for a very odd and somewhat sinister looking object. Grabbing the line to try and haul Tygra up Lion-O immediately let go, his hands bleeding and covered with tiny puncture wounds. He could understand why Tygra wanted out of the wire so desperately now.

"Tygra, I'll have to cut it, can you land safely?" Lion-O asked, rising up the sword of omens.

"Yes." Tygra grunted, still growling at the sharp barbed-wire that was cutting deeper and deeper into his skin.

With a flash of light and a cry of pain Lion-O fell to the ground, Tygra's claws ripping into his skin as the older cat attempted to catch him. His body hit the earth with a sickening sound and Tygra couldn't help the wince he made when Lion-O did. He ignored the blood that was now seeping into the clothing at his thigh and looked on worried at Lion-O's limp frame. He sighed with some relief when he noted the steady rise and fall of the younger cat's back. Tygra growled when a familiar laugh broke into his ears and an even more familiar man walked into view a few moments later. Tygra growled deep and low, the sound truly a chilling noise. It seemed so strange coming from the most well-mannered and gentle Thundercat. The man that stepped into the view only laughed at the noise and shot Lion-O. Four little '_pops_' sounded out and tiny objects stuck out of the young cats back. Tygra didn't need to know what those were, he knew immediately. Sedatives…great.

"Safari Joe…."Tygra growled, sharply inhaling when five tiny darts shot into his chest.

The threat he was about to issues died on his lips as he slowly lost consciousness, wondering slightly at the overwhelming numbness that quickly spread across him in much the same way a warm blanket would.

A/N: Once again please forgive any grammar and spelling mistakes I've missed, I really sorry for doing so and please don't hate me if this isn't good. :(


End file.
